


「DMC5/DV」Stradivari

by ReeRose



Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Other, PWP, Porn, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: CP:Dante/VergilDante欣赏与Vergil做爱时Vergil那美丽的表情，他也爱Vergil演奏小提琴时的专注和严肃，于是他打算和Vergil一边拉小提琴一边做爱。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745
Kudos: 22





	「DMC5/DV」Stradivari

**Author's Note:**

> CP:Dante/Vergil
> 
> Dante欣赏与Vergil做爱时Vergil那美丽的表情，他也爱Vergil演奏小提琴时的专注和严肃，于是他打算和Vergil一边拉小提琴一边做爱。

一切都要从一个小插曲说起，当时他们正在床上做得火热，Dante那根粗壮的肉棒还Vergil的后穴横冲直撞。被操弄得头昏脑涨的Vergil控制不住力量将真魔人的尾巴变了出来，那根包裹着尖刺硬壳的银色尾巴如同锋利布满荆棘的长鞭拍打着Dante的身体留下一条条血痕。

Dante毫不介意地加快了身下的速度，甚至腾出掐住Vergil腰部的手拽住了他的尾巴。尾巴既是武器又是Vergil最为敏感的一部分，这不免让Vergil中了Dante的计。

“你是故意的！”Vergil满脸通红，他喘着粗气地跨在Dante的身上，只能让他的弟弟更加肆无忌惮地上下起伏。

然后这场即将攀上巅峰的性爱迎来了一个小插曲。

“咣当”的一声Dante和Vergil很不幸地再一次将他们的床做塌了。

这一下重力的冲击让Dante直接挺进了Vergil后穴的生殖腔里。Vergil颤抖着撑着Dante的肩膀寻求支撑，汗水浸湿了他的头发散落在额前，灰蓝色的眼眸中泛着水汽，他舔了舔自己的嘴角。

Dante尴尬地扶住跟他一起摔在地上的Vergil，他后背被破碎的木板压的生疼。他心中开始抱怨Nero给他推荐的什么糟糕牌子！这一点也不耐用！！

“这是Nero的错！”Dante看着不满的兄长，他急忙辩解。

“你是说你现在软下来跟Nero有关咯？”

Vergil低下头啃了Dante胸前的乳头一下，然后有些扫兴地想从Dante的肉棒上起来，但仍然巨大的性器依然紧紧地被Vergil的后穴吸允着。

“该死...”Vergil小声抱怨，然后用力地用双腿撑住自己的上半身向上拉扯。

只听“啵”的一声，就像被打开的瓶盖，Dante与Vergil连接的部分发出了挽留的声音。巨物离开身体刺激着柔软的场壁，Vergil在一瞬间达到了高潮射出了白色的精液。他双腿一抖，又狠狠地跌坐在了Dante的性器上。

“唔...”

“哈，老实点吧老哥，你看你的身体多诚实。”

Vergil还是放弃了抵抗，他大喘着气无奈地躺平任由Dante继续肆无忌惮起来。不过他还是先把阎魔刀亮了出来，“不准胡来。”

然而Dante能听就怪了...

Dante继续磨蹭着Vergil的后穴，在Vergil的生殖腔口打圈而迟迟不直接进去。他不怀好意地拉扯着Vergil白皙的大腿，在兄长大腿的内测留下深红色的掌印。

他们晃来晃去地震荡的整个二楼都在颤抖，原本放在柜顶上的盒子们也都晃荡地从上面掉了下来，Vergil一惊，用幻影剑将那几个盒子稳稳地钉在了墙上。

“能不能珍惜点东西！”Vergil一边喘气一边瞪着眼睛，虽然这眼神在Dante看着真是十足地挑逗。

“哦，老哥，你是心疼我送给你的琴吗？”Dante放轻手上的动作，轻轻地在Vergil的皮肤上来回滑动。痒痒的触感让Vergil抖了抖身子，他的尾巴来回甩了甩。

幻影剑现在可不再是Vergil独有的技能了，Dante操纵着魔剑发出的橘色光刃将那个被订在墙上的盒子弄到了他们的身边。

“老实说我一直想这么干了。”但丁抬起上半身，他靠在破碎的床头板子上，斜起上身。他略微粗暴地打开装着小提琴的盒子。一把保养得十分完美的Stradivari制作的小提琴正在其中。

Dante知道怎么如何温柔对待乐器，毕竟他也是弹过吉他的人，虽然魔兵器也算不算什么正常的乐器。但这把给Vergil留着的乐器他可是一直有好好地保养，就算是刚才Vergil没能用幻影剑接住它，它也有内置的魔法保护不会受损。

“你这是要做什么？想锯木头不成？”Vergil有些生气，他看着Dante拉出的粗鲁的音调，真是暴珍天物。

Vergil这次的回归后Dante至少知道了两件能让Vergil瞬间安静下来的事情，一件是读书，另一件就是小提琴。无法忍受Dante继续锯木头的Vergil肯定会讲这把琴抢回手里的。

“哦老哥，那你更给我示范一下如何正确演奏吗？”

正当Vergil将琴拿到手中后，Dante顶了一下依然深埋在Vergil体内的性器，这一下子让毫无招架的Vergil嘴中吐出了一声呻吟。

“Dante！”Vergil略微窘迫地合拢腿，他颤颤巍巍地想要把琴放回去，“别胡闹！”

“不，老哥，告诉我。”Dante抓着Vergil的手，一脸真诚地看着Vergil，而他的下体却逐渐加快了抽查的速度。

“啊...Dante...不...快...快停下...”

Vergil仰着头，想要克制住自己被牵动的欲望，他的后穴已经湿的一塌糊涂，被巨大的性器扩张撑几乎能塞入整个成人手臂大小的洞。他攥着手里的琴，顾不得放置颈托之类的东西了，他精神恍惚地顺着Dante的意思，将小提琴架在了肩膀上，另一只手则是握好琴弓。

“哦，老哥，来一首Bach吧，你最喜欢的！哦，其实你要想拉Paganini我也不介意。”

“唔...”Vergil蜷缩着脚趾，他听着弟弟无礼的要求产生居然了一丝愉悦。拉琴能让他的大脑完全放空置身于一个完全空白的空间，而每次于Dante做爱，他却十分享受Dante肆无忌惮占有让他不用去思考的支配感。如果两者相结合是不是就能让他更加愉悦...

他微微长着嘴，轻轻地拉出了第一个音。

他的身体毫无招架地攀上了又一次高潮，一边感受着Dante的侵袭，一边又要抵抗这股力量去控制自己上身的动作，这真是一种诡异的感觉。

Dante巨大的阴茎在Vergil的后穴冲刺着，他们伴随着乐曲的高潮一起达到了性的巅峰。

流动着的音符刺激着Vergil浑身的感官，他们逐渐和Dante粗鲁又温柔的入侵相结合。

恶魔之间的性爱从来都没有尽头，Vergil抛下了那把琴，主动地吻上了Dante的嘴唇，锋利的牙齿啃咬着弟弟的嘴角，他满意的在自己留下印记的地方舔了舔，在Dante的怀中睡了过去。  
  



End file.
